


[podfic] Guests and Fish

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome - M/M/M, guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: From the original story: "Billy and Teddy haven't seen Loki inmonths,and theydefinitelyweren't expecting to find him knocking on their (seventh-floor) window,covered in blood.Sanctuary for the night is only reasonable.Of course, then he stays for anothertwo weeks."Read by the author ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guests and Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309858) by [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive). 



> Recording porn is and probably will remain weird.

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be downloaded directly from the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/download/guestsandfish/guestsandfish.mp3)
> 
> Share and enjoy!


End file.
